Phoenix Wright Ase Criminal
by AseAttorney
Summary: Pheonix Needs to get out of jail after he gets arrested for killing Mr Greene, but will he succeed at taking down the murderer with other murderers in jail trying to kill him? Read and find out to see!
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Wright Ase Criminal by Ase Attorney

Pheonix Wright lives in a house with Maya and Charlie, but one day detective Gumshoe came and told Pheonix he was being arrested. Phoenix didn't want to go to jail, so they decided to have a trial to decide if Pheonix was going to go to jail or not.

"Court is in session for the trial of Mr Wright" said Judge

Edgeworth was the prosecutor and said "Mr Wright murdered a man in the hospital, he was recovering from sickness but he killed him to stop him from telling the truth, we have evidence that the good detective will now testify about."

"Okay" said Gumshoe, "I present the knife."

"OBJECTION" shouted Phoenix "Thats my knife!"

"Yeah pal and it has your fingerprints on it"

"WHAT"

"guilty" said Judge.

Phoenix was sure he could turn the case around but he saw no openings so the guards came and took him away

"STOP LET ME FIND THE KILLER" shouted Phoenix

"No" said the judge. "I see no reason to longer this trial, this court decides that Mr Wright is guilty."

"NOOOO YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME I WILL ESCAAAAAAAAPE" screamed Phoenix as tears flowed from his eyes in sadness but also rage that the courts had betrayed him like that.

December 2, 1 oclock

Phoenix was in jail and it was time for dinner. He went to the cafe and ordered some coffee and sat down next to Frank Sahwit and Redd White.

"WHAT YOUR NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME" shouted Redd blinging his jewels

"I'm Phoenix Wright I'm a lawyer."

Suddenly the eating stopped with a lot of gasps from the cafe eaters, everyone was staring at Phoenix in the middle of the room and he felt super awkward.

"Hahahahaha" laughed Manfred von Karma "If it isnt my nemesis from long ago Phoenix Wright"

"You evil lawyer are the reason I am here" shouted Acro

"Kill Phoenix Wright" shouted Matt

"Kill Phoenix Wright" shouted Atmey

"Kill Phoenix Wright" shouted Godot

Phoenix ran away from the cafe but all of the prisoners were chasing behind him, but luck was on Phoenixs side when he turned the corner and ran into Furio Tiger, Phoenix was a fast thinker so he pulled off his clothes and put them on Tiger and when the murderers turned the corner they attacked Tiger! The silly men didnt see Phoenix step past them and away from the battle.

He looked behind him and saw Tiger getting beaten hard and he realized he knew what the killers motive was, it was just a matter of proving it. Phoenix sneaked into the head jailers office and picked up the phone and called someone.

"Hello Edgeworth"

"PHOENIX" shouted Edgeworth "Your supposed to be in jail."

"I am the phones in jail."

"Oh."

"Edgeworth could you look around the crime scene again and look for more evidence I think I know why the killer killed Mr Greene."

"Really why?"

"Because I just got tried to be killed by all the villains I've put in jail so I think Mr Greene was killed so I would be put in jail and killed, that way the killer would have killed me without getting arrested for actually killing me!"

Edgeworth spilled his tea as he darted out of his chair, and straightened his cloth which was a mess. "Okay Wright I'll tell the judge to let you out"

Edgeworth sounded like he had more to say but he was cut off as someone took the phone away from him

"That will be enough talking to your friends Mr Lawyer" said the gentleman's voice.

Phoenix was not surprised at this, for there was only one killer he let get away and it was the same man who was a gentleman and a killer, it was Shelly De Killer. "However you will not be so smart as to best me again, I got away last time and I will do it again."

"Dont worry De Killer I'll make sure you face justice for what youve done" said Phoenix pointing at the phone but De Killer couldn't see that.

"Ha ha. I look forward to it Mr Attorney" The phone then went dead. Phoenix was shaking, De Killer was in the same room as Edgeworth! He ran out of the office but not before he grabbed a map of Los Angeles so he knew the way to the Prosecutor's Office.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix got out of a cab and went to the market, since he was hungry after not actually getting to eat at the cafe.

"Hello" said Pheonix to the waitress, Maya. "Hey Maya what are you doing here."

"Hi Nick I'm working for money to pay the office's rent while you were gone."

"Thanks Maya but I need to eat can I buy a sandwich."

"Okay, just come to the back door we have sandwiches back there"

Phoenix and Maya went to the back room but there werent any sandwiches there.

"Uhh Maya where are the YIIIKES" he shouted because Maya had a gun in her hand

"Whatre you gonna do with that" asked Phoenix

"What do ya I'm gonna do with this thing Im gonna shoot ya in the killer ya spiky idiot"

"You can't do that I'm Phoenix Wright" said Phoenix "Also Maya's scared of guns you cant shoot that thing!"

"Alright buddy take ten steps backwards right now or I'll shoot ya into tomorrow! Now then Mr Wright say your prayers..." she said as she took off her mask to reveal Ini Miney "...as ya get dragged off to the slammer, heh heh..."

Phoenix was shocked that this wasn't actually Maya and in his moment of stunned, Ini slammed the door shut.

Pheonix searched the drawers and found a gun, which he used to shoot the door handle off, but when he came out he saw there was a dead body lying outside where he shot the bullet

"UHHHHHH" he said when he saw Gumshoe glaring at him, before he got thrown into the police car and taken away

"Take him away pal" said Gumshoe to the policeman taking him to the police station.

"Okay pal why did you kill Mr Baker?" asked Gumshoe

"BECAUSE IT WASN'T ME" shouted Phoenix

"Tell it to the judge pal"

"OKAY"

December 2, 2 oclock

"Court is in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright"

"IT WASN'T ME"

"too bad, Prosecutor Franziska Von Karma please make your opening statement." said Judge

Franziska called Gumshoe who got whipped in the face for not immediately saying what his name was. Judge shook his head and asked they just get on with it since Franziska's whipping is annoying and useless and has no point.

"Phoenix shot the victim when he was sitting at his table drinking coffee"

"OBJECTION" shouted Phoenix. "I was trapped in the back room."

"Thats impossible pal only staff is allowed back there."

"Yeah" said Ini "Phoenix ordered that coffee at 1 o clock so he must have been at the table."

"OBJECTION" shouted Phoenix "I KNOW WHERE THAT COFFEE CAME FROM!"

"YOU DO?" shouted Franziska

"I ORDERED A COFFEE AT THE CAFE AT 1 O CLOCK, IT MUST HAVE COME FROM THERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted Ini

"But how did Ini get it?" asked Judge

"Its very simple" said Phoenix "Ini got it because she was in jail too! FOR KILLING TURNER GREY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Ini and she spun and an eruption blew up from right below her feet, killing her.

"I declare Wright NOT GUILTY!"

December 2, 3 oclock

"I'm free" said Phoenix

"Sorry we all doubted you Nick" said Edgeworth

"Its okay, at least I'm free now." said Phoenix and he went home.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Mr Edgeworth what did you think of the trial?"

"You fiend" said Edgeworth "You convicted Ini knowing full well it was Maya"

"Yeeees everythings going to plan and its all thanks to you."

"I must warn Wright what waits at home!"

 **Phoenix's POV:**

Phoenix got into the house

"Ah, feels like forever since I've been here."

Phoenix turned on the lights and then this happened:

"SURPRIIIISE" said all his friends like Frank Sahwit, Redd White, Dee Vasque, Manfred von Karma and Damon Gant.

Wait a minute...

Gunfire blasted the room as Phoenix got knocked out the window.

"PHOENIX OVER HERE!" shouted a voice from his left, and he went over there and saw Edgeworth hiding in the bushes

"EDGEWORTH WHAT HAPPENED"

"All the bad guys escaped from jail, someone left the gate open."

"Uhhhh Edgeworth I have a confession to make that mightve been me."

"WHAT"

"I'M SORRY I NEEDED TO GET OUT TO SAVE YOU FROM THE KILLER"

"Sigh, Wright you are such a fool, but we'll talk about that later, for now, we have to save not just myself but the whole of Los Angeles, thousands of madmen are at large thanks to your stupid mistake and it is your responsibility to stop them."

"Okay but how"

"Do you have any crime fighting friends who might help us"

"Actually yes, can we use your plane?"

"Depends, where are we going"

"London."

They went to London and went to Gressenheller University

"I see" said Professor Layton. "It has been a long time since we last fought Mr Wright but Ill be glad to help you, what we need to do is collect the 7 relics of the past"

"What"

"Its a thing connected to my daughter over there in the bed, theyre probably powerful so we might be able to use them to fight criminals, however, I must warn you that Luke and I got attacked by criminals just a few nights ago, it's dangerous but I can show you where it all started."

"Okay."

Phoenix and Layton went to a cave that was blue, which confused the Professor. "There are ancient relics that are magic somehow, they're just the kind of thing we need for killing the bad guys" said Layton

Just then hooded men attacked them, Phoenix went left and Layton went right

"We gotcha now, hat man and his spiky friend" grinned the masked villain's minions with claws "Come with us and I don't wanna hear any fuss from the either of ya"

The men with claws surrounded Phoenix and he was taken away

"Careful Phoenix" said Layton "Were on the way to a criminal organization's lair"

"Okay"

 **Professor Layton's POV:**

Of course, it was stupid of Layton that they were in this situation. He knew these criminals were after them and it was careless of them to not bring guns just in case. As the claws scratched against his coat he could only pray that Phoenix would not get hurt because of him.

"That's it" he whispered, and he took out his phone and called Luke. "Luke my boy I met Phoenix again but now we're in trouble, the hooded men got us so we need backup, bring it quick."

 **Phoenix's POV:**

"Ha ha ha ha" bellowed the hooded man in the castle "A pleasure to meet you Mr Phoenix Wright, I am evil and intend to do exactly that to London."

"So you're the mastermind behind everything that has happened so far" said Phoenix "Whats your problem with me."

"You are a lawyer... I HATE lawyers. I'll exterminate the lot of ya and scatter your decimated remains across the sands of a backwater scum of a desert island ya ant thing" he shouted waving his stick around.

"Now" said Layton and the wall smashed open as the Laytonmobile, able to fly now after Unwound Future, flew in and they got in.

"Luke my boy, away we GO" said Layton and they flew back to America

"Hey we're baaaaaaaaaack?" said Phoenix, but the flag of Donald Trump was gone and in its place was DAMON GANT!


	4. Chapter 4

"DAMON GANT?" shouted Phoenix.

"Yes Wrighto! Wa ha ha ha!" laughed Gant, and then he jumped off the flagpole and did a perfect 10 point landing next to Phoenix. "Welcome to Gantmerica, enjoy your stay."

Then a bunch of thugs belonging to Dee surrounded everyone.

"Surrender!" they shouted.

"Never!" said Phoenix. "Maya could you help?"

"Okay!"

Maya put her hands together.

"Wahaha, she's saying her prayers?" laughed Gant. "God won't help you when you're dead little gir-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH" shouted Maya who channeled the spirit of a giant.

Gant screamed.

"It is I the last of the giants who died off millions of years ago," said Giant Maya. Gant ran but got crushed by Maya's giant foot.

Phoenix climbed up to Maya's head and they rampaged across Los Angeles killing escaped prisoners left and right. Eventually Maya got tired so the giants spirit left her body and they regrouped in the town hall.

"Okay, we're going to need a plan if we're gonna beat the rest of the escaped prisoners."

"I know what we need to do" said Maya. "It is said that in the caves below Kurain Village there is a treasure box with the Khurainist's Orb, we can use that to get spiritual power."

"Okay, power is good."

Meanwhile, however...

"Yes yes I see it seems Phoenix and Maya have spiritual power on their side," said Gant, sitting in his chair in the Chief of Police's office. "However I have the entire police force, although they may not be able to beat him if Maya channels a giant again. Well I have a better idea." said Gant. "They say to fight fire with fire so let us go to Kurain Village and recover the treasure of the Khurainists, The Khurainist Orb and then I will be able to channel ghosts too!"

"Okay sir"

Back to Phoenix

"Are we ready Professor" said Phoenix packing the car.

"Certainly." said Layton. "The Laytonmobile can carry lots of luggage so we can take everything to Kurain and not come back for it."

"OKAY LETS GO!" shouted Maya and everyone got in the car. Phoenix and Layton sat in the front and drove off into the dirty path.

Also thanks for the review Guest


	5. TURNABOUT!

Phoenix and his friends were getting tired to they stopped the car when they saw "BEACH RESORT" sign.

"Okay guys lets rest up and get refreshed before we continue our journey to Kurain" said Layton.

They all got out and locked the door to the car and walked into the front office of the resort to let the staff know that they were relaxing on the beach to take a break from the long road to Kurain Village.

"Okay" said the man with the mustache

Now that they got the staffs approval they all ran out onto the beach and grabbed the nearest sun beds and got on them. The desert sun heated their backs up so they put on sun cream to protect themselves from the heat.

"May I serve you sir and madam?" asked the mustache man carrying over a tray with drinks with ice in them and he gave them to Phoenix and Maya, however Maya was swimming in the sea so Phoenix left hers by the bed and drank his up, he was so thirsty it was gone in less than a second. Then he called Maya and she came back and drank her water and then she went back into the sea with Luke.

"Ah those silly fun kids" said Phoenix shaking his head approvingly and he put on the sunglasses and went to sleep

"EEEK" screamed Maya! Phoenix put off his sunglasses and ran over to the sea and Mayas rotting corpse was getting eaten by fish!

"LUKE" shouted Layton!

"TH-THE FISH DID IT!" shouted Luke!

"No" said Mustache Man "Sirs of the police please arrest Luke Triton at once"

"Objection" shouted Phoenix "Luke didnt do it"

"Objection" shouted Mustache Man "You cant say that because you had sunglasses on so you could not have seen"

"DAMN" shouted Phoenix. If only he werent missing that one single element it could have been seen!

"Okay Maya off you go to jail" chuckled Mustache Man.

"WAIT A MINUTE" shouted Phoenix. "The suspects name is Luke"

"Oh sorry I got confused with the victim."

"Oh." sighed Phoenix.

"Objection" shouted a mysterious person and then Professor Layton was standing next to him. "Mr Wright a wise man must think about everything that might have happened"

"What do you mean" said Phoenix

"What Im saying is, how did Mustache Guy know Maya's name?"

"OF COURSE!" shouted Phoenix. "We never said Mayas name once since her body was found!"

"Aha well er thats because you called out to her to get the drink!"

"Noooo" sweated Phoenix.

"Hihihiihihiii" laughed Mustache Man, happy that Luke was going to jail.

"This guy is so suspicious he had to have done it" said Layton

"No, I call my witness," cackled the Mustache Man, and he got Edgeworth over and they were clearly buddies as he slapped Edgeworth on the shoulder and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about this Wright and Layton..."

REBUTTAL:

"Luke and Maya were the only ones by the sea when Maya died."

"OBJECTION" shouted Phoenix. "What about the... fish?"

"They dont count" said Mustache Man (who I'll just call MM from now on - like Miracle Mask or Majora's Mask or M&Ms).

"Waaaaaaah" cried Phoenix. It was so obvious the fish did it, THEY WERE STILL EATING HER AS WE SPEAK! But there was nothing he could do to prove it. I'm sorry Maya.

"Mr Wright THINK" said Layton. "There is not a contradiction here but a lack of one, use that to your advantage!"

Phoenix stared at the Professor and he stared back. They smiled. It was just like the old days in Labyrinthia.

"ObJECTION" they both shouted and pointed at MM. "Maya left the sea briefly to drink the drink, she must have died then."

"WAHAHAHAHA" laughed MM. "But that means you did it."

"AGH" shouted Phoenix.

"Phoenix you're on the right track" said Layton. "You know for a fact that you did not kill Miss Fey therefore you are in familiar territry, use that territry to find the truth. What happened over at your sun beds? How could Mustache Man have killed Maya without going near her?"

"With... POISON!"

"Uh oh" MM began to sweat. "Uh I mean if I did then why arent you dead?"

"Its very simple" said Phoenix. "Its because the poison was frozen into ICE!"

"NOOO" shouted MM trying to steal the glass from getting tested. "SHE DRANK IT TOO FAST FOR IT TO MELT"

"I think you're forgetting that we are on the beach where its hot thanks to the SUN" Phoenix said back to him.

"Now confess" said Layton and they both pointed "YOU killed Maya, Mustache Man!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THAT IS _IT_!" shouted MM and he ripped off his mustache to reveal his true form: Shelly de Killer!

"So we meet again Shelly" said Phoenix.

"You fool" said Shelly. "While you've been kicking dust around solving this dastardly case I have been taking Maya hostage!"

"What but shes dead" said Layton.

"Wahaha no, she is not DEAD, that corpse in the sea is just a body made of meat that I made to disguise as her body to distract you while I make my getaway, why do you think the fish are nibbling away at it?"

"To think we were deceived by such a simple trick" said Layton

"Yes I didnt poison those drinks I drugged them, but I did poison Phoenixs, shame hes still alive."

Phoenix laughed at De Killer for his failure.

"However I was saving him... for THIS"

De Killer launched his secret weapon, a FLAMETHROWER! IT GULPED PHOENIX UP IN FLAMES!

"NO, PHOENIX" shouted the others... but then Phoenix repelled the fire back at De Killer!

"Wh-what?" De Killer sweated, but then Phoenix displayed his sun cream!

"I put on extra just in case" said Phoenix.

"YOU" shouted De Killer "I SHALL remember this! Farewell gentlemen and have fun without the ability to channel spirits!"

De Killer jumped away.

"That bastard kidnapped Maya again like in that case he just namedropped!" said Phoenix. "What are we going to do"

"Ho ho ho" laughed Layton.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR PLAYING SANTA SAVE THAT FOR CHRISTMAS"

"Mr Wright De Killer thinks we are without spirit channeling but Maya is no loss, he seems to have forgotten we are off to KURAIN VILLAGE THE VILLAGE OF SPIRIT MEDIUMS"

"Oh yeahhhh" said Phoenix. "Therere lots of spirit mediums there"

"Then lets go"

"Okay but first lemme finish my tan"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
